onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Uknownada/Nada's Search (fanfic) Prologue Part 1
There I was, witnessing his death. There’s been talk around that he’s a fake, or that he’s already dead but they just want to look good. I know the Marines have sort of a swollen head and all, but I doubt they’d be that pathetic. Still, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Up on that pedestal, sitting there just before his death, was the Pirate King…Gold Roger. The man who conquered the world, has been everywhere, cheated death all over, and discovered a legendary treasure. “Ha. This is a bunch of bull,” Ray said. “He just wants to look tough.” “Oh, come on,” I argued, “Why would the Government have such a concern over him if he wasn’t the King of the Pirates?” “You see a treasure anywhere?” “He can’t carry a giant sack of gold and riches with him everywhere.” “Exactly. That’s why it’s bull.” We saw a kid around our age push through the crowd to get a closer look. He seemed pretty excited. “Hey Nada, look at that.” Ray poked me. “The badass smoker.” “How do his parents even put up with that? I tried smoking my father’s pipe and my hiney still hurts from the spanking…” “Just be glad he didn’t throw you in the ocean,” Ray joked. “Okay, shut up now,” I said, “It’s happening…” The executioners raised their swords. They positioned them just over his head. It was about the end for him. We all just stood there and stared. The most powerful man in the world is about to die right there. We are all about to witness it. The end of an era. The man I looked up to the most is about to end his life, and by the look of his face, he doesn’t seem to care. I wonder why. “HEY, PIRATE KING!!!” Jeez, rude much? The Pirate King is about to get his head chopped off, and you still want his autograph? Wait till Dark King comes out, why don’t ya?! Just shut up and let everyone else enjoy this awesome moment. “What the hell is this guy’s problem?” I asked Ray. He had that annoyed look on his face too, but probably because I was also interrupting the moment. “Where did you hide the treasure?! Is it still in the Grand Line?!” Does this idiot seriously think Gold Roger is going to answer? It’s the freaking King of the PIRATES! He’s not going to reveal it all. “Don’t you have it?! The greatest treasure in the world?! The treasure of wealth fame and power? THE ONE PIECE!!!!” Just then, everybody looked up at Gold Roger. They were curious too, and who wouldn’t? I expected him to already be executed, but that didn’t happen. He just laughed. Laughed loud. Then he spoke his final words: “My wealth and treasures? If you want it, you can have it! Search for it! I left everything at That Place.” I saw his executioners chop off his head and end his life. There was dead silence all around. Then it seemed everybody at the same exact time had realized what he said. The legendary of treasure of wealth, fame, and power still reigns. It’s still out there. We can achieve it. We can search and find…the One Piece. Everybody cheered. Literally, everybody. Well, except for me. I dropped on the ground like an anchor. Category:Blog posts